Very Close Encounters Of The Third Kind
by Dayvid Vazquez
Summary: "Man is least himself when he speaks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth." Oscar Wilde
1. In Principio

**_Hey there, . Welcome to my story! This will be my first ever attempt at an anime fanfiction that I have no knowledge of, so this will be fun for me, and hell for you._** ** _Now, about this anime. Personally, I think it's fantastic. Hilarious, good moral, I love the supernatural, and I REALLY love Issei's character. He's such a rollercoaster that I simply can't get enough of. Badass, his perverted side is hilarious, and he's a good judge of character, too._** ** _But this story isn't about Issei. We'll be starting over from the very beginning. My only OC that I absolutely adore to put the spotlight on. It will be interesting, trust me. And he's gonna be WAY different than Issei, I'll tell you that much._** ** _But the rest, you'll have to wait and readread. For now, please enjoy. :-)))_** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD. All rights go to Ichiei Ishibumi. My OC is mine only._**

~HSDxD~

In the deep trenches of outer space, a massive swirl of dark matter, one of the most mysterious and complicated substance ever discovered among mankind, emerged from the void of blackness that the universe is.

From it, out came a silhouette of a humanoid figure that spun out of control for several seconds, until finally resting in place.

A boy with medium layered hair and steel gray in color also completed with creepy, empty black eyes that fluttered open and took in its surroundings.

The young boy starts to shift from his position and successfully floats off into the vast emptiness of space.

A while later, he found multiple asteroids, comets, shards, different sized planets that range in colors too. Everything here was just so fascinating to the young boy. But his current blank expression says otherwise.

That's right. His face is completely void of any emotion that would normally be seen on a human face. But unfortunately, he isn't a human.

Unknown to the lad, monstrous power lies within him which will allow him to accomplish great feats like no other. Only a matter of time will he find out.

~HSDxD~

 ** _Earth, 2012_**

A young teenage boy with medium layered, steel gray hair, black stretched lobe piercings, and black computer glasses is seen strutting along the sidewalk towards the prestigious Kuoh Academy.

It is his first day of highschool and first-hand experience of school overall. He's never been to school in all his childhood, and there's a good reason why. It's...

...Alright. I'll let you in on a little secret.

He's been mastering his... "gifts" at the young age of two. The truth is, he's an alien. A very wise and powerful one at that, too. Yup, ladies and gentlemen. Dreyano...

It is his first day of highschool and first-hand experience of school overall. He's never been to school in all his childhood, and there's a good reason why. It's...

...Alright. I'll let you in on a little secret.

He's been mastering his... "gifts" at the young age of two. The truth is, he's an alien. A very wise and powerful one at that, too. Yup, ladies and gentlemen. Dreyano...

Well, he doesn't have a surname. He doesn't have any lineage. He was created out of nowhere in deep space from a little thing dubbed dark matter, which in turn gave him his powers that he possesses.

A wide variety of abilities to boot. Ranging from dark matter manipulation and transmutation, disintegration, flight, healing factor, telekinesis, telepathy, advanced technology, etc.

There's just so many to count. Not helping at all is that his body is ninety percent dark matter. No special reason why, it just came with seemingly produced in the middle of nowhere up in space. The whole package.

Back to the outside world, he sports the general boys' Kuoh uniform. A black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes...

WHAT? After all that explanation, he's not exactly normal. He might as well blend in with the locals to avoid unwanted attention. Besides, he's not very good with people. Not that he's shy or socially awkward, it's just that he is extremely introverted, he would probably rather sit alone at lunch and avoid pointless conversations, and he just wants to live peacefully among the humans and steer clear of unnecessary fights. But sadly, fate will have to put that wish on hold,

"Whoa, check out that guy...,"

"Look at his skin. And those eyes..., their giving me the creeps,"

"I don't know. He seems rather cute. The scary, but shy cute."

"You maybe right. He does look handsome as well. His build is so average that it's just perfect!"

"Damn! The girls are already on the move! This hotshot is garnering their attention! It's already bad enough that Yutto is here! Come on, guys! Let's get the jump on him!" Said a random male student, earning a chorus of "Yeah!"s from the other boys.

The pale boy looks up from his backstory to witness a mob of male students rushing at him with fists raised in every direction. As they got closer, time seemed to have stopped...

...because it did. Secretively, the boy had activated one of his unique abilities. Space-Time Distortion:

 ** _Space-Time Distortion: The user can create distortions within the space-time continuum, the very fabrics of which the world exists in, allowing them to achieve a plethora of effects throughout time and space. In this case, stopping time._** He then proceeds to enter through the main entrance to get the day over with.

Back to the mob of angry boys, time resumed and each and every one of them collapsed comically on top of each other, eliciting a round of laughter from the girls who mocked them for being ridiculous idiots. But the girls donned looks of confusion and scanned the vicinity for the new boy.

Inside, the extraterrestrial looked for the Second Year class that he was assigned to. It didn't take long for him to find the sign Class 2-A hanging above the door frame. He knocked on the door to receive permission from the teacher. As he stepped in, he could immediately sense multiple pairs of eyes on him,even if he wasn't looking their way.

"Oh, you're the new student. Mr... Dreyano, correct?" The teacher asked the alien.

"Yes your are, Mr. Teacher." The now dubbed Dreyano answered with a blank expression.

"Um... okay. G-go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." The poor man teacher quivered under the new kid's creepy gaze.

Dreyano complied and looked towards his fellow classmates, earning looks and whispers of nervousness and curiosity,

"Greetings, class. I am Dreyano. Let us negotiate with one another steadily and make this a clean and prosperous year."

He finished with a polite bow, and accidentally put on a few hard blushes across more than half of the female ratio's faces. It didn't take a millisecond before,

"S-S-SO HANDSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my gosh, did you see how polite he was up there?!?!"

"Such a gentleman~!"

"Please go out with me, Drey-kun!"

"No, go out with me, please!"

Dreyano blinked in rapid succession and confusion,

 _'Go out? Like outside? Hmm. Must be human slang that I don't understand.'_

He was pulled from his thoughts when the whole male populous of the class glared daggers into his well-being and whined in fustration,

"Son of a motherfucker! Why is there yet ANOTHER damn pretty boy here?!"

"How annoying! Damn _bishounen_! Go die!"

"Leave and never return!"

"Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of you piece of sh-"

The random student didn't finish, for the new kid to blankly _-and stunningly creepy-_ stare at the other male student who told him to go die, making the poor boy shiver in fear and wet his pants a little.

"Is there a problem, boy?" Dreyano beseeched the boy, who rapidly shakes his head left and right in utter fear for his life.

"O-okay now, Dreyano, p-please go find a seat so we can begin class." The poor teacher implored.

Dreyano only hummed in response, still keeping that emotionless expression on his pale face, and walked to an empty desk in the back of the middle row. The teacher thanked him and turned around to face the board in order to begin today's lesson.

During class, many female students stole glances at the extraterrestrial, giggling with flushed faces, each girl engrossed in their ownthoughts at cooperating in dirty suggestive activities with the alien. This didn't go unnoticed by the other boys, as they cried silently with pure and unadulterated jealousy for the alien. Ad interim, the alien attentively taking notes at inhumane speeds with a thirst for knowledge.

Remaining ignorant of the class's mixed reactions to his presence here in Kuoh.


	2. Nos Sunt Legio

**_Hello. And welcome to Chapter Two of Very Close Encounters Of The Third Kind. This time, we will introduce the members of the ORC. The fateful meeting of the alien and devils will soon be underway._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD. I own my alien buddy only._**

~HSDxD~

We see Rias Gremory, one of the two "Great Onee-samas", sitting in a chair near a window in her club dubbed "The Occult Research Club" on the east side of campus.

Right now, her "club members" indulged themselves in a game of chess at the center of the room at a table.

Yuuto Kiba. A Second Year that is quite popular among the female population. Yuuto is a seventeen-year old handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

Koneko Toujou. A First Year that is considered the school's mascot. At fifteen, she is a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes with two cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Albeit, without the shoulder cape.

Akeno Himejima. A Third Year and the other half of "The Great Onee-samas". A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure at the age of eighteen, with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She also wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

And finally, Rias Gremory. A Third Year also. At the age of eighteen, Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with an ahoge. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She also wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

Lunch has started, and Rias sees a flood of students exit the side entrance for their break. One particular student caught her eye as he made his way out the entrance.

Dreyano.

Age seventeen. No surname. Very quiet and introverted in the sense of isolation. He prefers to not indulge in pointless conversations with others as it is a distraction to his education. But she can't help but feel as if there's something off with this boy. Like there is a power within him that she senses like no other. It is pulling at her that she immediately associates herself and the rest of her peerage with the mysterious boy. She then develops a small, enigmatic smile on her gorgeous face.

"Koneko. Would you please come here for a second?" Rias asks.

"Yes, Buchou."

"I have a job for you..."

~HSDxD~

After school...

As the sun sets, Dreyano quickened his pace to his home outside of Kuoh in hopes of getting to bed early, even though he doesn't need to sleep thanks to being an alien, but he likes the idea of this "sleep" that he hears about when he accidentally overhears a conversation. He almost crosses the bridge when...

"U-umm... excuse me!" A feminine voice calls from behind him.

He turns to find a girl his age wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform* with long black hair and violet eyes, panting slightly from catching up to him.

'Hmm. She puts up a good front. But it won't fool me. I sense a dark power in her. It smells like a Fallen One.'

Dreyano is no stranger when it comes to the supernatural in this world. It's the only other reason that he came to Kuoh. This small town is, apparently, a hotspot for this stuff. He wants to make sure that the humans do not get involved in any way with them. Of course he already knows about the "special humans". Sacred Gears. Artifacts handmade from God Himself in an attempt to help humanity out with unfortunate affairs between them and the supposed "other gods" from the four directions. It's a good thing that he wants to save the human race too.

But we're getting off track here.

"How can I help you, girl?" Dreyano besought the disguised Fallen with his blank expression. But she doesn't know that he knows, so it's fine.

"Oh, uh... y-you are the new kid at school... um... D-Dreyano, right?" The girl asks shyly.

"I am him. And you are?" The alien asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh forgive me, please! I'm Amano Yuuma, a Second Year. I-I've been thinking about you all day and I saw you about to cross the bridge here and so I decided to catch you." She explains while now sporting a dark blush.

'Ok, I know that she is playing games here, but when did she start catching a fever? She seemed perfectly fine when she started talking to me.' Dreyano says in his head, beyond confused.

"Alright. Do you have anything to ask of me, or are we just consuming time here?" Dreyano asks patiently with his blank expression, staring deep into "Yuuma" with his creepy black eyes.

She quivered underneath his unnerving gaze, but managed to contain herself, albeit still shaking. Even if she is a Fallen Angel, she can't help but be intimidated by him. He is dangerous to her race. He must die.

"Y-yes, I do. W-would you like to go out with me this S-Saturday?!" She blurted out with a flushed expression.

'There's that phrase again. Going out? I need an idea of what that is.' He resolves in his head before going into hers.

The disguised Fallen freezes in her place in a trance, with her eyes losing their life. She now looks like a puppet with her head down and arms dangling to her sides.

Inside "Yuuma's" head, Dreyano stumbles upon a bubble labeled "Human Relations" and sticks his hand in to absorb the information.

Going out/Dating: A stage of romantic or sexual relationships in humans whereby two or more people meet socially, possibly as friends or with the aim of each assessing the other's suitability as a prospective partner in a more committed intimate relationship or marriage.

'Sexual? Two or more people? Marriage? All of these human terms are so perplexing. This is going nowhere.' And with that, Dreyano exits her mind and into the real world.

"Yuuma" wakes up from a seemingly dazed plight.

'What WAS that?! What just happened?! Why did I suddenly fall asleep?! That was really scary... W-what's wrong with me?' She mentally panics.

"Excuse me, but I believe you asked me a question, and you suddenly blanked out. Should I be worried or no?" Dreyano inquires with a rather bored tone.

"I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what happened there, I swear! So, umm... w-what do you say? About this Saturday, I mean." She asks again but started to worry.

'So she wants to be my friend, a fake one. Yes, there's no doubt. She wants to kill me.' The extraterrestrial claims in his head. He might as well humor her,

"Alright. That is feasible. I'll see you at the local park, Amano." He dully states with his everlasting blank slate.

"KYAA! Ok! I'll see you there, Dreyano-kun!" She happily says before running off in the opposite direction. But before she left his line of sight, she stopped and turned to face him again and waved before continuing with her departure.

Dreyano blankly stares out into the distance, before taking his leave as well. But suddenly, he turns his head to a building and sees a white blur escaping into the dark alleyway. He blinks without a trace of concern and left.

Koneko is beyond shocked. Her senpai just agreed into meeting with the disgusting Fallen Angel. But she's also rather confused. He dealt with all of that with a blank expression, seemingly not caring what he was getting into. Like he's bored with his life or something. Just like her. She also doesn't care about almost anything as well. The stoic type. Seems like they have something in common. She blushed at the thought of her senpai and her with the same shtick. The white haired devil quickly disappears in a magic circle to the old school building to inform her [King] about what had transpired on the bridge.

~HSDxD~

"He did what?!"

"I was confused too, but unfortunately that's how it went down." Koneko explains to her master.

Rias couldn't wrap her head around what her cute little [Rook] had said to her. Her kouhai agreed to meet with the enemy this weekend at a park downtown. Surely he must've thought that a girl who he hasn't even meet prior to this day asking him out was a bit fishy. Perhaps he was too naïve to think that far.

Despite what everyone else thinks, she was rather infatuated with the sickly pale skinned boy. He was adorable to her, in a way. But now that a Fallen has gotten to him first, that will not stand with her. He was going to be hers and hers alone.

It's official...

She will save her kouhai.

"Everyone gather around. Here is what we're doing this weekend."

~HSDxD~

 ** _And scene._** ** _*I decided to have Raynare pose as a Kuoh Academy student because either way, it won't matter. She was dumb enough to not notice Koneko spying on Issei and her on the bridge, even though they might've been the same in strength and experience. So I deduced that it didn't matter if she was from a different school or not._** ** _And I might've rushed Rias' feelings for our alien protagonist a bit too fast. But I've noticed that in tge first five episodes of the show, she had a little something for Issei. Therefore, why not have her gain a small, tiny crush on Drey (that's my nickname for my alien buddy)._** ** _And the reason why Koneko didn't question the fact that Raynare shut down was because Dreyano knew that she was there and manipulated space and time again so that that whole ordeal with jumping into her mind was skipped from her vision at that point._** ** _See you next time._**


	3. Dicam Nomini Tuo

**_Chapter 3 incoming._** ** _Disclaimer: Ichiei Ishibumi owns Highschool DxD. I own Drey._**

~HSDxD~

 ** _Saturday, August 19 th, 2012, 10:30 a.m._**

Dreyano doesn't know if he made the right choice in accepting the clearly evil woman's offer to a… date. He still doesn't know either if he's using that term correctly. Right now, he is going through his main closer downstairs in his house for what to wear for his supposed _"date"_ with that Amano girl (if that is even her real name.)

"Alright, let's see here. What do I have?" He searched through his clothes. He doesn't know why he conjured up so many clothes in the first place. His dark matter could really get out of hand when he uses too much. After several minutes, he finds a decent set of clothing.

He now sports a black denim jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, black leather gloves, loose black jeans hoisted up by a checkered belt, white high tops, and topped off with his computer glasses and a grey scarf.

After checking to see if anything is out of place and dealt with, he left the house for his _"date"_.

 ** _Kuoh Park_**

Dreyano now waits for the Fallen, leaning on a wall and checking the town's clock once in a while in boredom. He really starts to regret coming here. He honestly pondered about ditching today and fly into space and kill time there (literally) than attend today's plans and activities.

"Dreyano-kun!"

Our resident alien looks to the voice and sees _"Yuuma"_ wearing a short purple dress that matches her eyes with casual white sandals.

She eventually made it to where he was standing around waiting at and apologized to him, "Sorry! Did I make you wait long?"

He checked the town's clock again and turned to her, "Yes. Thirty minutes, to be exact. What took you?"

The Fallen flinched in disbelief at how rude he was. You weren't supposed to say that to a girl before a date.

"U-umm… Dreyano-kun…? Have you ever been on a date before?"

"A date? What is that? Is that like going out? I never took the time to learn about those type of subjects." The alien said truthfully.

Her eyes widen in shock. She had to admit, he was fairly good-looking in everything. Face, physique, everything. Except for those eyes of his. They are void of all types of emotions. Lifeless, she should say. But she would think that a handsome guy like him would have had at least one girlfriend in the past.

"O-oh, well… Come along with me and I'll show you, Drey-kun." She declared pulling him along, with him putting up a blank expression on his face.

They did everything a normal date would go down as. Them eating at a local diner, watching a movie in the afternoon, went shopping for clothes, accessories, and bags. Thankfully, he conjured up a stash of yen before they entered. He never thought of that prior to leaving his house for the day. They then went to a photo booth and took way too many pictures. One of which Dreyano curiously peered at the camera a little too close, making "Yuuma" sweatdrop and, surprisingly, giggle a bit at his antics. It seems she is starting to warm up to the clueless, mysterious boy. It almost made her feel guilty about that later today, she will have to kill him. A pang of sadness struck her heart at the thought of a dead Dreyano, lying in the middle of the park, where they are now,

"I really had fun today, Dreyano-kun. It was the most fun I had in a while, honestly." Yuuma confesses.

"Oh really? Why is that exactly? Are your parents strict on you socially?" Dreyano inquires, not sensing that dark feeling she had in her soul this past Monday.

"In a way, yes. U-umm, Dreyano-kun? C-c-can I ask you something?" She stutters from guilt and sadness at what she is about to do. She's starting to feel like this is something really wrong to pull.

*sniff*

She started to cry.

Dreyano was completely taken aback by her actions when she fell to the ground and started weeping uncontrollably, trying to get out something,

"I-I-I c-can't do i-it! I j-just can't! It's impossible!"

Dreyano, for once, eye's softened at her weak state. She is crying non-stop now and will likely drain her eyes out of tears. He begins to use Empathy, to see why she is in this pitiful display of human emotion:

 **Empathy: The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. They can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects.**

 **Usually over time, an Empath's power grows to the point that they can manipulate emotions on others, and possibly use them to empower themselves. The user may learn to extend their power over/on vast number of sentient beings or reach extreme distances, even other levels of existence but this may be possible only if the user has emotional link to those they search already in effect.**

He sees a more mature, adult stage of Yuuma, now knowing her real name is Raynare, with four other Fallens. One is a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. Another is a girl with blonde hair styles into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consists of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on top of her hair. Another was a tall and buxom woman with long navy blue hair that obscures only one brown eye. Her attire consists of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a side collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving a view to her cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. The last one was a really tall Fallen Angel with ten black wings, indicating he's of a higher class. He can't hear what they're saying, but he can make out words such as "power", "Sacred Gear", "kill", and that was all he needed.

He escapes from her mind again and still sees her on the floor bawling her eyes out.

He tenderly grabs her shoulder and she raises her head to look up at him. His normal creepy black eyes now looks like, to her, soft, comforting orbs of understanding and passion. She leaned forward unconsciously to his, but snaps out of it when he moved away and stood up and spoke with a dull tone,

"Rise."

She did as he told her and is shocked to hear him say,

"Shift into your real form, Raynare."

She stumbles back in shock, before succumbing to his word and did as she was told. Her real form is a tall, attractive young woman with violet eyes. She had long black hair down to her hips. Her attire consists of a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed to a more evil look, but now is red from tears and remorse. She wears black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from then, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

The extraterrestrial did not flinch at her true form, but instead moved towards her in an attempt to help her. She sees him approaching, thinking that he is going to hurt her for what she is. She can see in his eyes that are full of recognition. He knows what she is. And she's going to pay for it. But she, in all her time with this mysterious boy, did not expect this to happened,

 _*Chu~*_

He kissed her cheek.

Dreyano had accidentally picked up from her mind that this is how you end a date between a boy and a girl. He was a boy. She was girl. They both are on a date together. It's not complicated.

Her heart beat skyrocketed to the moon and beyond. Her cheeks were an unhealthy shade of red and almost overheated from the fire in her body. This boy, no… man, who knew from the start that she had every intention to kill him, just kissed her. How is that possible? She isn't complaining. It felt so good that she wanted another one.

"Raynare. I will not hold you trying to kill me against you. I have a sense that you were held back on your own will. I am not spiteful of you. Rather than, I want to help you in your predicament. Will you allow me to?" Dreyano offers.

That was it for her. She threw herself at him and he instinctively caught her in an embrace and started planting multiple kisses on his face from an overwhelming sensation of love and happiness.

"Oh yes, Dreyano! Please! Thank you! Thank you so much, Drey-kun! I love you!" She rambled on without thinking and hugging him very tightly around the neck and wrapping her legs around his hips and… pushing her beautiful mounds of flesh on his chest.

Amazingly, our alien friend is not reacting at all. Mostly because he doesn't know what this is at all. Is this some type of gratitude that is new other than a handshake and a simple "Thank you"?

"Wow. To think that you choose this filthy, weak human over power and grace. I'm very disappointed in you, Ray-Ray." Said an arrogant male voice from the shadows.

It's the same man from Raynare's mind. He is accompanied by the other two females from her mind, but they are sporting blushes for some reason. Raynare let go of Dreyano and shot back in surprise.

"W-what are you doing here?!" She asked timidly.

"And what could you possibly want with us, _Dohnaseek_?" asked the alien, shocking all four Fallen Angels.

"You know my name?" said the baffled man. "…How...? How?! Do you know?! Who I am?! You know what happens now right?! You will die right here, right now!" He charged at the young boy and drove a spear into the alien's torso.

" **DREYANOOOOOOO**!!!" bellowed Raynare, a waterfall of tears crashing to the floor. The other two females were completely taken aback by their comrade's sudden attack, now on the brink of tears at seeing Raynare yelling at the top of her lungs in utter sorrow.

Until…

Black blood started to gush out, freaking out the man as he sprouted his wings and took off into the night sky and yelled,

" **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU**?! **YOU AIN'T HUMAN, BOY**!"

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were all appalled by his abnormal blood, and were even tremendously surprised when the hole in his stomach regenerated in a flash, no sign or trace of any puncture wound there.

" **DREYANO**!" Said a relieved Raynare as she made his way to him and clung to his arm, with the other females by her side.

"Raynare, your friend… he's not normal! Do you know what's going on?!" said a scared Mittelt, who was unintentionally feeling him up (and making her blush up a storm), looking for any trace of a wound.

"I don't know, but..., this may sound crazy, but thank the heavens that he is alive! I wouldn't bear to see him dead! I-I *sniff* I thought I lost you, Dreyano-kun…" said a weak Raynare.

"You want to know what I am?" Dreyano said directing his creepy gaze to the male in the sky, but also gained the attention of the three females (who were huddled against him like he was going to disappear at any moment).

"We would like to know as well, Dreyano-san." Said a now blushing Kalawarner, who realizes she is getting too close to him. He is surprisingly warm…

"I am one of the most powerful beings in outer space. I am a creation of the most powerful and mysterious force known to man. With a wave of a hand, I can reduce you to rubble. I am an illness, psycho, logical, brilliant, resilient, astronomical being. To put it bluntly, I am…

"…an **Alien**."

He started floating in the air, with both hands ready in front of him. His once creepy black eyes now widened and filled both his sockets completely, adding the creepy factor. His eyeballs were now pitch black. No iris, pupil, or cornea.

All four were shaking in fear at the now powerful and creepy entity, who kept his blank look and gazing at the male Fallen Angel, which made the guy shiver and cry in fear.

He brought his hands down and the man crashed into the pavement. He lifted him back into the air and repeated the process about five times. He then drop him unceremoniously into the now crater and descended in front of the whole and walked away.

" **I'M STILL ALIVE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER**! **FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN**!" yelled a furious Dohnaseek, light spear in hand and flew towards the alien with a lot of difficulty.

Without looking back, Dreyano snapped his fingers and Disintegrated the male:

 **Disintegration: Users cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall apart, wipe away their target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, the target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy.**

The three fallen angels had their mouths agape in awe and fear at what the at first seemingly normal high school boy, defeat a Fallen Angel with only the snap of his fingers.

Dreyano was caught off guard when Raynare pounces on him and hugged the life out of him,

"You were so brave and cool out there! You are so strong, Drey-kun! Wow!" She praised rather loudly and happily. She did not like that man one bit. Especially after what he did to her Drey-kun.

"I've gotta say, that was really impressive. I really didn't like him either. Always bossy, way to arrogant that it made me sick to my stomach. And the way you killed him, really… was hot~, Drey-sama~." Kalawarner said seductively, rubbing her thighs together and licking her lips, showing her sadistic side.

"Wow, Onii-chan! You were so cool out there! So cool!" Mittelt praised as well, sporting a huge blush on her cute face, staring dreamily at the extraterrestrial.

"So, I take it that you two ladies need a place to stay, now that the man of your group has been eradicated?" Dreyano offered again. He's very nice.

"Yes please~" said the now love-struck Fallens.

"Ok. And you too, Raynare. Your coming with us to my place. Wouldn't want you staying out here in the cold. It's unnatural." Dreyano extended the offer to the Fallen who was still clinging to him with all her might.

"I still would've followed you either way. I am never leaving your side, ever!" Raynare promised, before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey! No fair, Raynare-san! I want to kiss Onii-chan, too!" Mittelt whined childishly before she jumped on him and kissed his other cheek.

"Don't leave me out now, guys. I want a piece of him too." Kalawarner said before kissing his forehead.

All of this, and not one drop of emotion or a red face. Dreyano is really something else.

 _'I guess I'll have to wait and see what the Fallen Ones will do next. No doubt will they notice a member missing in their ranks.'_ Dreyano pondered in his head before leaving for his home, with all three Fallen Angels still clinging to him, not letting him go anytime soon.

From the outskirts of the area, a fuming Rias was seen standing there in the trees, mumbling over to herself that three fallen angel whores were cuddling up to _her kouhai_. She accidentally protrude her magic and destroyed nearby trees and wildlife except for hers, leaving a suspicious sight at only one tree left standing in the opening.

 _'Tomorrow, I will speak with him in the club room in front of the rest. I'll see you soon, my precious kouhai.'_


End file.
